


With A Taste Of Your Lips

by livecement



Series: Song-Inspired Works [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All kinds of smut, M/M, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut, song-inspired fic, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livecement/pseuds/livecement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga always tells himself it's the last time, and yet he always finds himself drawn back in. He can't get enough of Kuroo, and he hates it.</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOZuxwVk7TU">Toxic</a> by Britney Spears</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Taste Of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Do people even ship this? Whelp, for some reason I do, so this happened.

  
_With a taste of your lips_  
_I’m on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I’m addicted to you_  
_Don’t you know that you’re toxic_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don’t you know that you’re toxic_

-Toxic by Britney Spears

 

 

 

 

Suga shivers when Kuroo's hips roll up as he grinds down on him at the same time. He feels Kuroo's cock deep inside of him and he bites his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. 

He doesn't want to give Kuroo the satisfaction.

He places his hands on Kuroo's annoyingly firm abs and starts to ride him in earnest, moving his hips tantalizingly. He squeezes around Kuroo's cock and the man underneath him lets out a breathless  _fuck_. The hands on Suga's hips tighten their grip, bruising, and Kuroo thrusts up into him, hitting his prostate dead on. The resulting sound that drags out of Suga's mouth is not one that he is proud of, and when he looks down at Kuroo's smirking face, he decides that that's enough. He grips Kuroo's wrists and pries his hands off of his hips, leans forward, and pins Kuroo's arms above his head. Kuroo lets out a small noise of surprise—other men are always surprised by Suga's strength—and then gives an absolutely feral smile that makes Suga burn with want.

He hates that smile.

"So you want to play it that way today?" Kuroo practically purrs and leans his head up so his lips are just brushing Suga's.

"No more touching," he pants out in reply.

Kuroo only lets his head drop back down to the mattress and gives Suga a cheeky look before thrusting his hips up hard just as Suga was dropping down. Suga keens and then sets his jaw determinately before squeezing around Kuroo and rolling his hips in just the right way. Kuroo moans loudly and tries to pulls his arms back down, but Suga only tightens his grip and repeats the action.

"Shit shit shit, oh fuck." Kuroo lets out in a low rush of words. Suga continues to speed up his pace and rides Kuroo's cock hard. If he's being honest with himself—which he hates to do—he'd been close to orgasm the minute Kuroo had started undressing him, and he knows he won't last much longer, but judging by the way Kuroo's hips are jerking underneath him, he doesn't have to worry. He shifts his hands so that he has both of Kuroo's wrists in one, and moves the other down to stroke his own cock quickly.

Kuroo looks down at the movement of Suga's hand and with one final drawn out _fuck,_ starts to come.

The sight of Kuroo coming apart underneath him is enough to send Suga into his own orgasm, and he gasps as he releases over Kuroo's tanned stomach.

After a moment, when they both come down from their high, Suga pulls off of Kuroo carefully and flops ungraciously onto the bed beside him. He only allows himself a minute to get it together before he's off the bed gathering his clothes and putting them on. He sees, out of the corner of his eye, Kuroo cleaning himself off and removing the condom. When Kuroo's done that he gets off the bed and walks out of the bedroom, not bothering to put on any clothes. Suga rolls his eyes at his shamelessness and finishes dressing.

When he exits the bedroom he's met with Kuroo standing at the kitchen counter, stark naked, making tea. He allows himself a few moments to take in his tall, muscular body, dark skin, and permanent sex hair. He starts to feel his heart beating faster, so he tears his eyes away and heads towards the apartment door.

"Don't want tea?" he hears Kuroo call from behind him.

"When do I ever?" he counters while putting on his shoes.

Kuroo turns from the counter and shrugs before he saunters over to Suga with a tea in his hand. "I never know if you'll change your mind."

Suga just snorts and then glances pointedly at Kuroo's very exposed dick before saying, "Careful not to spill."

Kuroo grins and raises the mug to his lips and says, "What, you wouldn't kiss it better?" before taking a loud sip.

Suga wants to punch him in the face, but settles for rolling his eyes and leaving the apartment without another word. It's in no way satisfying, but he knows a black eye would only make Kuroo hotter, and that is not something he needs to deal with.

He hears Kuroo say, "See you next time," through the door, and heaves out a heavy sigh before walking out of the building and onto the dark street. He tells himself that there won't be a next time. Kuroo Tetsurou is not the type of guy he should be messing around with; he's the guy that everyone wants and a good portion of people have had. Suga knew that plenty of people, girls and guys alike, had been in the bed he had just left.  Now, he has no room to judge other people for sleeping around—he wouldn't call himself a slut, but college had been a wild ride. No, it wasn't the amount of people Kuroo had slept with that should scare Suga; it was how many of them had fallen for him and walked away hurt.

Kuroo was like a spider that reeled you into his web, used you up, and left your empty shell to be taken by the wind. Suga knew this but had still let himself be drawn in by his paralyzing smile, and charming words. And after just one taste, he hadn't been able to give him up—though, god, does he try.

Suga arrives at his apartment door and unlocks it to step inside. He takes a shower immediately, and as the hot water runs down his body he thinks, _that was the last time._

 

Oh, how he lies to himself.

Suga laughs inwardly at his pathetic resolve as he feels Kuroo take his cock deeper into his mouth. He fists his hands in Kuroo's hair and moans. He's long given up on any pretenses of indifference.

 They're squeezed in the back of Kuroo's car, parked in a dark corner of an empty parking lot, and Suga thinks Kuroo's talented mouth might just be the death of him. Kuroo has one hand on the base of Suga's dick, and the other squeezes his upper thigh as he bobs his head up and down. Suga is panting heavily and his legs are shaking after already having endured what felt like hours of teasing before Kuroo had fully wrapped his lips around him.

Kuroo removes his hand from Suga's cock in favour of moving his mouth further down. Suga squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back with a groan when he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Kuroo's throat. He then feels Kuroo swallow around him and he lets out a high keen. He's close, and his head is spinning from the overwhelming warmth enveloping him, but he manages to tug on Kuroo's hair in warning. Kuroo hums an acknowledgment, but continues to deep throat him. Suga looks down at Kuroo, and it's such a mistake because Kuroo's face is flushed with arousal, and his lips are pink and swollen, wrapped around Suga's cock, and the sight is so intoxicating Suga can't look away. Then, Kuroo flicks his eyes up to meet Suga's gaze, and the look in his eyes is so intense that suddenly Suga's coming with a loud cry.

As his vision returns, and his breathing evens out, he tries his best to ignore the smug look he's certain is on Kuroo's face. He also tries once again to tell himself that there's not going to be a next time.

 

There's a next time—more than a few, actually.  It was just so _easy_ to text him whenever he felt the urge. Kuroo was addicting, and Suga just kept falling deeper and deeper.

 

So now he's sipping at his drink while sitting at the bar of the nightclub he, and conveniently enough Kuroo, frequents. He's already had enough alcohol to be more than a little tipsy, but he continues to drink because Kuroo is just a few stools down, and he's been eyeing Suga every so often while he chats with his crazy-haired friend that he always comes with. Suga's been trying to convince himself all night that he wasn't going to let himself break this time, but the distinctly sexual energy coming off of the dancing bodies around him, and the feeling of the heavy bass reverberating through his body is fueling his desire, and he's burning for Kuroo's touch.

When Kuroo's eyes meet his once again, Suga finally gives in and gets up from his seat. He throws back the rest of his drink, the liquid burning down his throat and warming his veins, and then leaves the bar. He walks past Kuroo, their shoulders brushing, and heads toward the club bathrooms.

His face burns as he pushes past the door to the men's room. He's never once hooked up in a public bathroom, but he's drunk, horny, and desperate—desperate for Kuroo. The bathroom's empty and he would say that he's relieved, but he's not entirely certain he would have cared.

When the door opens behind him he jumps and turns only to be met with Kuroo's intense gaze. He can tell that Kuroo's just as drunk as he is by the flush in his cheeks. Kuroo gives him a once over and then slowly stalks up to him. He steps close into Suga's space and looks down at him with hooded eyes.

"You want to do this here?" he asks in a low voice.

"Yes," Suga replies evenly.

Kuroo moves forward and forces Suga to step back until he's crowding him against the bathroom wall. He places one hand on the wall and leans forward so his lips are just a breath from Suga's.

"You want me that badly?" he purrs.

"Fuck," Suga breathes, "Yes."

And then Kuroo's lips are on his in an open mouthed kiss. It's wet and sloppy and so, so hot. Suga moans into Kuroo's mouth when he feels Kuroo's hands grip his hips hard. Kuroo pulls him off of the wall and they stumble into the nearest stall. Suga hears Kuroo lock the door without even taking his mouth off of his.

They're pressed close in the tiny space, but it's not close enough for Suga, who wraps his arms around Kuroo's neck and pulls him impossibly closer. Kuroo presses him hard against the wall and places a leg between both of Suga's, rubbing his thigh against the bulge in Suga's jeans. Even through the fabric the friction is enough to make Suga dizzy with arousal and he gasps. He grinds against him and grips Kuroo's hair roughly with one hand.  Kuroo moves his lips to Suga's neck and starts to kiss and bite at the sensitive skin. Suga writhes under the attention.

"Fuck, fuck." He's so turned on all he can do is swear. He then realises that all he's done so far is squirm under Kuroo's ministrations, and decides he needs to do _something_. He slips one hand between them and palms Kuroo through his tight jeans. He's happy to feel that Kuroo is just as hard as he is. Kuroo moans into his neck at the touch, and moves his hands down to start undoing Suga's pants.

He slips his hand into Suga's jeans and grips him through is underwear. Suga whines and grips Kuroo's hair harder.

"Fuck, you're so hard." Kuroo murmurs against his ear.

Suga only nods and starts to hastily undo Kuroo's pants as well. He's just about to reach in his hand when he feels Kuroo bend down, grip the backs of his thighs, and hoist him into the air to press him against the wall. Suga wraps his legs around Kuroo's waist and wraps his arms back around his neck.

Kuroo starts to kiss his neck again and wastes no time in pulling out both of their cocks, and grips them together in his large hand. Suga hisses at the feeling of them rubbing together, and starts to grind his hips as best he can in the position he's in. Kuroo takes his hand away briefly, spits into his palm, and then places his hand back over their erections. He starts to grind his hips along with Suga, and pumps his hand to match their rhythm.

Suga threads his fingers through Kuroo's messy hair, and nibbles on his earlobe, causing Kuroo to groan and speed up the rocking of his hips. Suga starts to feel the pressure in his abdomen building quickly. He grinds desperately into Kuroo and tightens the grip on his hair. He hears Kuroo breathing heavily by his ear, and that only spurs him on.

They both move franticly, making soft sounds of pleasure, and Kuroo moves to rest his forehead against Suga's. He looks into Suga's eyes, pupils blown from arousal, and it makes Suga feel so much hotter than he already was, and he feels so close. He pulls hard on Kuroo's hair, and Kuroo bites his lip and his hips start to stutter.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," he whispers.

"M-me too," Suga manages to get out before their both coming—their releases dripping over Kuroo's hand. Suga curses and holds onto Kuroo tightly as his body shakes with his orgasm.

They both pant heavily as they come back to themselves, foreheads pressed together, breathing each other in. Kuroo slowly lets Suga down onto shaky legs, and kisses his forehead gently. Suga flinches a little at the affectionate gesture, but otherwise disregards it.

 They clean up and are just tucking themselves back into their jeans when the bathroom door swings open and a group of loud people enters. Suga turns to Kuroo with wide eyes, but Kuroo only snickers and opens the stall door and pushes Suga out, following close behind. The group hardly pays them any mind—except for one guy who winks at Suga. They exit the bathroom and are immediately enveloped by loud music and warm bodies. Suga's still drunk, but he's sex-tired and wants to go home.

He turns to Kuroo and says loud enough to be heard over the music, "I'm leaving."

He goes to leave but feels a hand grip his arm. "Wait," Kuroo says, "Let me walk you home."

Suga jerks his arm away, but something about the soft way Kuroo is looking at him makes him agree, "Fine."

They leave the club and head down the street towards Suga's apartment. It's a little awkward considering they've never spent any time together that didn't include them having sex, and Suga's a little suspicious as to why Kuroo insisted on walking him home.

"I'm not going to invite you up for sex," he blurts out.

Kuroo laughs loudly, and it echoes in the street. "I wasn't expecting you to."

"Weren't you?" he says.

Kuroo stops walking. "No, I wasn't."

His tone makes Suga stop walking as well, and he turns toward Kuroo to find him staring at him with a furrowed brow. Suga just shrugs and says, "Aright," before continuing to walk. He's too drunk and too tired to deal with whatever _that_ was.

Kuroo walks with him again, but there's some sort of weird energy between them now. Suga tries is best to ignore it, but eventually it starts to get to him, so he just says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"I can't have sex with you anymore."

Kuroo snorts, "Okay."

 "Because you're bad for me."

"Fine."

"And you're dangerous. And I like that about you too much."

"Anything else?"

"And you're the type of guy my mom would have warned me about," He paused for a moment, "had she even known that I fuck guys."

Kuroo starts to laugh, but it has an edge to it.

"What's so funny?" Suga asks indignantly.

"What exactly did I do that requires me to come with a warning?" He stops walking and so does Suga.

"You're just—you're you!" He gestures to all of Kuroo, "I've heard it all over. You reel people in, sleep with them, make them fall for you, and then break their hearts like it's nothing!"

Kuroo makes an offended noise in the back of his throat and shakes his head. "Have you ever thought about the fact that maybe all of those things you've heard are just garbage being laid out by people who can't take a little rejection?" Kuroo looks at him expectantly, but when Suga doesn't give an answer he continues, "I have always made it perfectly clear to the people I'm with when it's just for sex. If they can't deal with that, it's not my problem."

"Oh sure," Suga scoffs, "And offering people tea, and walking them home, and being all charming makes that perfectly clear."

"First of all, I can't help that I'm charming as hell, okay?" Suga rolls his eyes at that, but Kuroo continues, "Second, you're the only person I've ever offered tea to, and you're certainly the only one I've ever walked home."

"Why?" Suga asks, trying to ignore how that makes him feel.

"I don't know, there was just something about you that made me want to get to know you outside of just sleeping together," Kuroo runs a hand through his hair and looks away, "but you very much made it seem like it was just about the sex for you, which was fine with me," He turns back to look Suga right in the eyes, "But don't make it out like I was using you, because more often than not you were the one who texted me."

Suga stands quiet for a few moments, dumbfounded and a little sobered up. Finally he says, "I'm an asshole."

Kuroo smirks, "Yeah, a little bit."

Suga huffs, crosses his arms, looks down at his shoes, and mumbles, "I'm sorry."

Kuroo leans forward with a smug look on his face, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Suga rolls his eyes and says louder, "I'm sorry," Then he looks up at Kuroo and continues to say, "I have tea at my place, if you would still be interested in that, as long as you remain fully clothed while you drink it."

Kuroo smiles and says, "I'll keep my clothes on. You'd only try to jump me if I didn't."

Suga opens his mouth to protest, but knows he'd probably be lying, so he just shakes his head and starts walking towards his apartment once again, "Let's go."

He hears Kuroo chuckle behind him and then feels an arm wrap around his shoulder. "It's going to be fun getting to know you."

"We'll see about that," he responds with a sigh, but smiles to himself afterwards.

It's entirely possible that this could end really badly for Suga, but for some unknown reason, he's willing to take that chance.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was too much fun to write.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://livecement.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk sports anime


End file.
